Recueil d'imagines ( Harry Potter )
by Dissem
Summary: Donc, un petit recueil, avec un peu tout le monde, Male!reader, Fem!reader, faites votre choix ! Complete, car les OS ne se suivent pas, et rating K pour le moment.
1. Hermione x Fem reader

_**Petit blabla :**_ Hey ! On a donc ici un petit recueil d'imagines sur Harry Potter. Comme d'habitude, les dates de parutions seront totalement aléatoires, mais bon, chaque chapitre va être indépendant, et la longueur aussi sera aléatoire. Voilà ! Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et l'image vient e tumblr. Enjoy !

* * *

Hermione x Fem!reader

* * *

Les gens pouvaient dire ce qu'ils voulaient, il n'empêchait que pour toi, Poudlard, c'était le meilleur endroit au monde. Certes, il y avait des clivages entre les maisons, certes, certains profs n'étaient pas géniaux, certes, les couloirs pouvaient être infernaux, mais quand même. Tu pouvais dire sans exagérer que c'était ta deuxième maison.

Deuxième maison que, malheureusement, tu allais bientôt devoir quitter. Dans deux mois, trois jours, et cinq heures plus exactement. Tu eus un long soupir, ton regard se perdant dans la bibliothèque. Cet endroit allait définitivement te manquer. La bibliothèque était ton endroit préféré, encore plus que la salle commune des Serdaigles. Et non, tu ne pensais pas ça de la bibliothèque parce que tu étais une Serdaigle et que par conséquent, tu étais censée aimer lire, mais parce que la bibliothèque était l'endroit le plus intéressant pour observer le reste des étudiants de Poudlard.

Il y avait souvent des Poufsouffles, car ils aimaient bien le calme de l'endroit. C'était assez pratique de discuter doucement entre deux rangées de livres, et s'ils se plaçaient assez loin de Mme Pince, ils réussissaient à y rester pendant plusieurs heures sans se faire prendre à ne pas lire. Et puis, ils étaient mignons, les Poufsouffles les plus jeunes, à regarder les étagères avec des étoiles dans les yeux, comme s'ils n'osaient pas réellement toucher aux bouquins qui étaient empilés.

Les sorciers et sorcières de ta maison étaient un peu moins révérencieux envers eux. Il fallait dire que bon, c'était quand même un trait de ta maison de dévorer les livres, et être Serdaigle, c'était comme avoir la priorité sur les livres. C'était un peu des préjugés, mais quand même, tu remarquais bien que les Serdaigles venaient, prenaient un livre, repartaient, et le ramenaient quelques jours plus tard.

Les Serpentards, eux, c'était un peu différent. Déjà, la plupart d'entre eux arrivaient sans faire le moindre bruit, et tu ne comptais plus les fois où tu avais été surprise de les voir d'un coup. Leur rapport aux livres était également perturbant. Parfois, ils les touchaient à peine du doigt, comme s'ils étaient trop bien pour leurs pages un peu abîmées, mais d'autres fois, c'était l'inverse, et ils prenaient mille précautions en les maniant. Oui, les Serpentards, tu ne les comprenais pas réellement, mais c'était toujours intéressant de les voir évoluer dans la bibliothèque.

Ce qui n'était pas le cas des Gryffondors. Eux, c'était agaçant. C'était comme si, parce qu'ils étaient des Gryffondors, ils se sentaient obligés d'arriver en faisant du bruit ! Et puis, au contraire des trois autres maisons, la plupart d'entre eux n'affichaient qu'un respect moyen aux livres, surtout lorsqu'ils devenaient plus vieux. En fait, tu ne te demandait pas si plus les sorciers et sorcières étaient vieux, plus ils répondaient aux préjugés des maisons.

Un Poufsouffle âgé était plus doux qu'un plus jeune qui osait s'affirmer, une Serdaigle plus âgée passait son temps dans les bouquins alors qu'une plus jeune n'hésitait pas à passer du temps au parc, un Gryffondor jeune pouvait être timide, mais quelques années plus tard, il devenait celui qui parlait plus fort que tout le monde, et une jeune Serpentarde faisait des blagues tandis qu'un de ses aînés allait garder une façade neutre toute la journée.

Voué. Préjugés tenaces.

\- Hey, Sweetie, murmura une voix à ton oreille et tu sursautas presque, avant d'avoir un sourire attendri en sentant des lèvres douces se poser sur ta nuque, avant que la personne ne s'asseye en face de toi. Tu es encore en train de rêver ?

Tu secouas la tête, amusée, et tes yeux se fixèrent sur Hermione. Oui, la Gryffondor était la personne que tu aimais le plus regarder. Surtout que maintenant, tu avais... Le droit de le faire.

\- Je ne rêve pas, dis-tu tout de même. J'analyse.

Hermione eut un léger rire en ouvrant un des livres de la pile qu'elle avait amené, plongeant ses yeux pétillants dans les siens.

\- Toujours avec cette idée de publier une étude sur l'impact des maisons sur les personnalités des sorciers.  
\- Voué...

Tu laissas planer un silence, avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Mais je pense ajouter un autre chapitre. Quelque chose du genre « De l'importance de la mixité des maisons pour en récupérer le meilleur. »  
\- Vraiment ?  
\- Vraiment.

Tu eus un sourire, avant de te pencher en avant, attraper la cravate de ta Gryffondor, et déposa vivement tes lèvres sur les siennes. Hermione eut un petit bruit d'étonnement avant de répondre avec enthousiasme au baiser, et vous ne vous séparâtes que lorsqu'il devint indispensable de respirer.

\- Quoi que, non, murmuras-tu en collant ton front contre le sien. Il s'appellera plutôt « Comment une certaine Gryffondor peut rendre une Serdaigle incapable de réfléchir. »

Et le rire d'Hermione qui résonna te fit rectifier tes pensées. L'endroit qui était ta maison, c'était là où elle était.


	2. Sirius x Male reader

_Sirus x Male!reader_

* * *

Le problème, avec les couloirs de Poudlard, c'était que parfois, c'étaient les escaliers qui décidaient d'où tu allais.

Et si toi, tu voulais juste aller au lac pour ressasser tes pensées déprimantes en paix, les escaliers ne te laissèrent pas d'autre choix que d'arriver presque devant la tour Gryffondor, alors que tu l'évitais désespérément depuis plusieurs jours déjà – ce qui était tout de même assez compliqué, considérant le fait que tu étais justement un Gryffondor.

Avec un grognement dépréciateur, tu fis demi-tour vivement pour retourner dans les escaliers et aller cette fois définitivement au lac, mais ton prénom fut crié par une voix que tu connaissais bien – que tu connaissais trop bien.

Pendant une seconde, tu te figeas, avant de décider de faire comme si tu n'avais rien entendu. Tu repris vivement ta marche, descendant d'un pas rapide les escaliers, mais tu fus à peine arrivé au rez-de-chaussée qu'une main se posa sur ton épaule, te faisant avoir un sursaut de surprise.

Simplement, tu savais à qui cette main appartenait, et tu dus prendre sur toi pour ne pas te dégager brutalement. À la place, tu choisis de te retourner en fronçant les sourcils, et ton cœur se serra en voyant Sirius – Sirius qui était essoufflé de t'avoir couru après en descendant les escaliers à toute vitesse.

\- Sirius, dis-tu tranquillement, tentant de faire fi de la tempête d'émotions qui te parcourait de haut en bas. Il y a un problème ?

Le Gryffondor fronça les sourcils, enfonçant légèrement ses doigts dans ton épaule pour que tu sois réellement face à lui, puis eut un grognement.

\- Si j'ai un problème ? Ca fait une semaine que j'ai l'impression de ne jamais réussir à te voir, et encore moins à te parler ! S'exclama-t-il, attirant sur vous l'attention de quelques Poufsouffles qui passaient par là.

Tu te crispas légèrement, leur envoyant un léger sourire, avant de te concentrer de nouveau sur Sirius – qui ne t'avais toujours pas lâché, d'ailleurs, et sa main t'empêchait quelque peu de raisonner correctement.

\- Écoutes, je suis en pleine période de révision pour les ASPICS, alors je n'ai pas réellement le temps de -

\- Ne te fous pas de moi ! T'as jamais eu besoin de bosser pour tes cours, et y'a encore deux semaines, tu t'en préoccupait pas plus que ça !

Les yeux bruns, presque noirs, de Sirius te foudroyèrent et tu déglutis quelque peu difficilement, mais la colère et le ressentiment étaient peu à peu en train de s'infiltrer dans son esprit.

\- Et bien, maintenant, je m'en préoccupe, okay ? Grognas-tu, te dégageant de sa prise. De plus, tu devrais en faire de même avec tes BUSES.

Sans attendre la réponse de Sirius, tu te dirigeas vivement vers la porte pour sortir de l'école et aller au Lac – et éviter par la même occasion les quelques élèves qui te regardaient avec des yeux ronds. Pendant un instant, tu te demandas pourquoi ils faisaient ça – ce n'était pas non plus la première fois que toi et Sirius vous disputaient, et Sirius se disputait avec la moitié du château, alors...

Mais tu compris pourquoi lorsque à peine dans l'herbe, Sirius cria de nouveau ton prénom, courant pour se mettre devant toi. Ses cheveux volèrent un instant et cela te fit encore plus mal parce que tu avais tellement envie de les remettre derrière son oreille, mais tu ne pouvais pas le faire – tu n'en avais _pas le droit._

\- Par Merlin, c'est quoi ton problème ? Pourquoi tu passes ton temps à m'éviter ? S'écria-t-il une nouvelle fois, et cette fois-ci, ce fut définitivement la colère qui te fit répondre.

\- Je ne t'ignore pas, okay ? Je suis juste incapable de continuer à te parler et prétendre que tu ne m'as pas _brisé_ le cœur !

Sirius se figea soudainement, te regardant avec des yeux ronds, et tu passas rageusement une main dans tes cheveux. Bon sang, tu savais que tu n'aurais pas dû t'énerver, mais voir le Gryffondor agir comme ça, comme si rien ne s'était passé entre vous, cela ne faisait que rouvrir la plaie béante dans ton cœur que tu ne parvenais pas à guérir.

\- Mais de quoi tu parles ? Finit-il par demander, et ça, cela fit _encore plus mal._

\- De quoi je parle ? Grondas-tu, t'avançant en posant un index accusateur sur sa poitrine. De quoi je _parle_ ? Je parle du fait que lorsque je t'ai finalement dit que je ressentais quelque chose pour toi, quand on retrait de la fête qu'avait organisée Pandora, tu m'as embrassé, et le lendemain, tu as agis comme si rien ne s'était passé du tout !

Toute al colère et la frustration et la douleur que tu ressentais depuis une semaine venait brusquement d'être relâchée, te laissant totalement vide, et laissa retomber ton bras, détournant le regard en soupirant.

\- Je peux comprendre que tu ne ressentes pas la même chose – par Gryffondor, tu ne m'avait même jamais dit que tu étais gay, ou bi, pour ce que j'en sais. Mais juste – arrêtes de faire comme si j'étais un ami comme les autres, parce que ça me fait trop mal.

La lassitude s'était à présent emparée de toi, et tu voulais juste aller t'effondrer dans ton lit et dormir pendant les cinq prochaines décennies. Et comme Sirius ne semblait pas décidé à dire quelque chose, tu eus un nouveau soupir, t'apprêtant à le contourner pour retourner à la tour Gryffondor – maintenant que les choses avaient été dites, de toutes façons...

Tu savais bien que tu n'aurais jamais dû te laisser avoir par son sourire et ses yeux, mais bon sang, c'était juste tellement difficile de résister à Sirius, et sans comprendre comment, tu étais tombé amoureux de lui – et ça faisait _mal_ , de l'aimer, _terriblement mal_. Tes yeux te piquèrent légèrement et tu continuas à avancer, ou du moins, tu le fis, jusqu'à ce qu'une main se pose sur ton épaule, t'arrêtant une nouvelle fois dans tes projets de fuite.

\- Quoi, encore ? Demandas-tu, lassé, retournant à peine ta tête pour voir Sirius.

\- Je – merde, je croyais que c'était qu'un rêve !

\- Pardon ?

Perplexe, tu te retournas un peu plus pour voir Sirius fourrager ses cheveux de sa main libre, avant de redresser un regard brûlant sur toi.

\- Ce qui s'est passé, en revenant de la soirée. J'étais persuadé que ce n'était qu'un rêve. J'étais un peu ivre – et quand je me suis réveillé, le matin, j'ai cru que notre conversation n'avait jamais eu lieu et – Putain !

Avant que tu n'aies le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait Sirius se jeta contre toi, passant une main dans tes cheveux pour te faire baisser la tête et t'embrassa – bon sang, il t'embrassa, et contrairement à la première fois, ses lèvres n'avaient pas le goût de bièraubeurre, et tu pouvais sentir à quel point elle étaient sèches sur les tiennes.

Pendant un instant, tu restas figé, incapable de faire ou dire quoi que ce soit, mais Sirius s'était déjà reculé, te regardant avec ses foutus yeux qui étaient trop brillants.

\- Je t'aime aussi, idiot.

\- Pardon ? Réussis-tu seulement à balbutier une nouvelle fois, et un sourire attendri se dessina sur les lèvres du brun – lèvres que tu venais juste de sentir contre les tiennes, bon sang.

\- Je ressens aussi quelque chose pour toi, répéta-t-il.

Tu voulus vraiment dire quelque chose d'intelligent, ou au moins faire quelque chose de réfléchi, et pourtant, la seule chose que tu fis fut de froncer les sourcils, le temps que l'information arrive finalement à ton cerveau – et là, tu eus l'impression que ton cœur explosa, et tu ne pus que saisir la taille de Sirius, qui avait une bonne tête de moins que toi, et l'embrasser.

\- Bon, les amoureux, si la dispute de couple est finie, on pourrait peut-être aller bouffer, non ? Cria James Potter à l'entrée du parc, et tu eus foutrement envie de lui calquer la tête contre le mur.

Sirius se contenta de lui faire un doigt d'honneur en se serrant encore un peu plus contre toi pour continuer à t'embrasser.


	3. Draco x Fem reader

_Drago x Fem!Reader / Commande Wattpad_

* * *

Tu poussas un léger soupir en relevant la tête.

Okay. Tu pouvais faire cela.

Devant toi, le château de Poudlard se dressait, majestueux et féerique, mais tu savais bien que tout n'était pas aussi beau qu'en apparence. À vrai dire, tu en étais un peu l'exemple parfait. Après tout, ton grand-père était Gellert Grindelwald, donc…

Enfin. Quelques minutes plus tard, tu fus à l'intérieur du château, suivant Dumbledore qui t'expliquait le fonctionnement du château. Tu savais que ta rentrée était un peu différente des autres car tu allais intégrer directement les cours de troisième année, alors du coup, tu avais eu le droit à un accueil personnalisé avec présentation intégrée de Poudlard.

Poudlard, était-il utile de le dire, que tu connaissais déjà sur le bout des doigts grâce à tes parents et ton grand-père. Cependant, tu écoutas tout de même avec attention ce que disait le directeur – même si tu restais quelque peu réservée sur certaines de ses remarques.

Mais, réservation ou pas, tu finis par arriver, derrière les petits de première année, à attendre de passer sous le Choixpeau. En fait, c'était plutôt cela qui t'inquiétait : d'après tout le monde, tu avais tout pour être une Serpentarde, mais comme presque tous ceux de ta famille, tu nourrissais un amour pour les livres et le savoir impressionnant. Si à cela on ajoutait le fait que tu réagissais souvent au quart de tour et que tu avais la lâcheté en horreur… Par Merlin, si jamais tu tombais à Gryffondor, tu allais en mourir. Serdaigle, à la rigueur, cela restait raisonnable – et Poufsouffle, là, par contre, tu ne te faisais pas d'illusion : l'empathie, la confiance et la tendresse, ça ne rimait définitivement pas avec toi.

\- Némésis Grindelwald !

Une vague de murmures traversa la grande salle alors que tu te déplaçais, royale et fière, et regardant droit devant toi. Après tout, tu étais une sang-pur, et par conséquent, tu te devais de ne jamais montrer tes faiblesses – ou, comme actuellement, ta légère appréhension. Gracieusement, tu posas le Choixpeau sur tes cheveux, attendant avec impatience le verdict.

\- SERPENTARD !

Merci Merlin.

* * *

\- Némésis !

Tu déglutis difficilement, comptant jusqu'à trois pour te recomposer un visage neutre – parce que mince, ta réputation, quand même-, et te tournas lentement.

\- Drago, fis-tu tranquillement, affichant un léger sourire.

Le blond en face de toi se redressa imperceptiblement, et ton regard se perdit sans que tu ne puisses t'en empêcher sur son visage. Mince. Pourquoi les Malfoys – et Drago, en particulier – étaient si attirants ? En tout cas, le Serpentard s'était approché de toi, et tu te remis à marcher vers la salle de métamorphose lorsqu'il fut à ta hauteur.

Ou du moins, si la salle de métamorphose était ton but et celui de Drago – car après tout, vous aviez cours tous les deux dans vingt minutes, tu t'en détournas rapidement.

Ou Drago t'en détourna rapidement.

En tout cas, tu te retrouvas, plaquée contre un mur, dans une salle de classe qui n'avait jamais servi, à te faire embrasser comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain. Avec un léger gémissement, tu te cambras contre Drago pour lui rendre son baiser de toute tes forces, t'agrippant à sa nuque. Une salle de classe vide n'était certes pas le meilleur endroit pour vous embrasser comme ça, mais… mais mince, Drago, quoi.

Lorsque tu étais arrivée à Poudlard, tu avais presque tout de suite attiré l'attention de Drago. Tu ne t'en étais pas réellement rendu compte, les premiers mois, puis lorsque le blond avait commencé à te parler, ton cœur avait commencé à se serrer. Après tout, tu étais pratiquement sûre que Drago t'avait abordée soit à cause de ton nom, soit à cause de tes notes – parfaites en permanence, ce qui faisait que, premièrement, tu détrônais Granger, et deuxièmement, que tu relayais Drago en troisième place.

Et c'est bien connu, un Malefoy accepte déjà difficilement d'être deuxième, alors troisième…

Mais non. S'il avait commencé à te parler pour les cours, il n'y avait pas eu la moindre menace de sa part, juste une curiosité cachée. Alors pendant toute la durée de votre troisième année, vous aviez gardé cette relation d'élève à élève – et votre partenariat était une bonne chose, en fait, puisqu'il t'aidait lorsque tu avais des difficultés et vice-versa. Bon, tout le monde sait qu'un Malefoy n'a pas de difficultés, mais… Le fait était que ce fut de cette manière que tu appris à le connaître.

Et également par là que tu te rendis compte, en milieu de quatrième année, qu'il te faisait la cour. Te séduisait. Ce jour-là, tu étais rentrée dans une colère noire. Merde, à la fin !

Drago était une des seules personnes avec qui tu pouvais parler d'égal à égal, et voilà que tu découvrais qu'il voulait t'afficher sur son tableau de chasse, simplement pour le plaisir d'avoir séduit la petite fille de Gellert Grindelwald !

Tu avais eu la forte envie de le tuer, à ce moment-là, mais finalement, la raison avait prit le dessus sur ta colère, et tu avais réfléchi. Drago voulait t'avoir ? Et bien, il allait pouvoir mariner pendant longtemps, car il ne réussirait pas. Et si ton cœur avait foutrement mal à cause de cela parce que peut-être que toi, au passage, tu étais un peu tombée amoureuse du garçon que tu découvrais, derrière toutes ses apparences froides de Malfoy, et bien tant pis.

Seulement voilà. Après plusieurs semaines, tu avais fini par remarquer, confuse, que les moments où Drago te faisait la cour, c'étaient les seuls moments où vous étiez tous les deux. Sans personne. Et en tendant les oreilles dans les conversations, tu découvris que personne, strictement personne, n'était au courant du fait que Drago cherchait à te séduire.

Cela t'avait réellement surprise. Dès que Drago mettait le grappin sur quelqu'un, il n'y avait pas tout Poudlard qui le savait, mais au moins tous les Serpentards. Alors ce jour-là, tu avais choisi de ranger la colère froide qui t'habitait, et tu t'étais mise à observer un peu plus attentivement les actions de Drago.

Et là… et bien, là, ton cœur avait encore fait des idioties dans ta poitrine, parce que mince, Drago était peut-être un des meilleurs acteurs que tu connaissais, mais… personne ne réussissait à jouer aussi bien que ça. Par la barbe de Merlin, on ne pouvait pas rougir sur commande, tout de même ! Et puis, tu sentais bien qu'il y avait son regard qui s'attardait parfois sur toi, lorsque vous vous sépariez après une séance de révision à la bibliothèque, ou les rencontres, hum, fortuites que vous aviez lors des sorties à Pré-au-Lard.

Peut-être que Drago ne jouait pas, en fait, et peut-être qu'il essayait de te séduire pour réellement sortir avec toi – pas juste pour montrer qu'il pouvait t'avoir.

Alors, lorsque, en cinquième année, il avait avancé sa tête pour t'embrasser, quand vous étiez seulement tous les deux, tranquillement, à lire dans la salle commune à six heures du matin – lorsque tout le monde dormait -, tu t'étais laissé faire. Avec un peu d'hésitation, tu avais choisi de laisser tomber tes dernières barrières de protection, et tu t'étais fondue contre son corps avec délice alors qu'il posait des mains toutes aussi frémissantes que les tiennes sur tes hanches.

Non, définitivement, Drago ne jouait pas. Ce matin-là de cinquième année – c'était le treize novembre -, vous aviez passé une heure et quelque à simplement être ensemble, à vous embrasser paresseusement.

La discussion sur ce que vous étiez n'était pas venue tout de suite, mais elle n'avait pas trop traînée non plus. Et dire que tu avais été surprise était un euphémisme.

Drago voulait rendre votre relation publique, parce qu'il en avait marre qu'il ne souhaitait pas que l'un ou l'autre en ait honte. Et accessoirement, il voulait aussi arrêter de te voir souffrir à cause de toutes les filles et certains gars qui venaient le voir fréquemment pour voir s'il pouvait passer un peu de temps avec eux dans leurs lits – ou plus.

Autant dire que tu étais tout à fait d'accord. Et puis, ce n'était pas non plus comme si tu avais peur de potentielles attaques en raison de la position quelque peu… problématique de Drago et de sa famille concernant le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tu étais assez puissante pour envoyer balader les idiots qui pensaient pouvoir agresser les gens dans les couloirs.

À propos de couloirs et de salles de classe…

\- Dra-Drago ! Geignis-tu très élégamment, lorsque sa bouche glissa dans ton cou, ses mains serrant tes hanches pour te coller toujours encore plus proche de lui.

Ton amant eut un léger rire en remontant juste en dessous de ton oreille, se mettant à mordiller ce point si sensible. Certes, cela faisait quelque temps désormais que vos corps n'avaient plus de secret l'un pour l'autre – pas même la marque des Ténèbres qui tâchait le corps de Drago.

Par Merlin, ce que tu la détestais. Oui, tu étais peut-être la petite fille d'un des plus grands mages noirs de l'histoire, mais cela ne changeait pas tes opinions, et tu détestais fermement tout ce que représentait le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Sérieusement, il y avait d'autres moyens pour inspirer le respect que de tuer tout le monde, merde…

Tu eus un léger soupir lorsque l'étreinte de Drago se fit plus douce, moins fiévreuse, et tu t'agrippas encore un petit peu à ses lèvres lorsqu'il allait s'éloigner.

\- Bonjour, fit-il finalement lorsque tu te décidas à lâcher sa bouche, et tu ouvris les yeux, incapable de refréner ton propre sourire.

\- Bonjour. Tout va bien ?

Non, parce que tout de même, ce n'était pas réellement souvent que Drago t'attrapais comme cela, le matin, alors que vous n'aviez pas pu vous voir au petit déjeuné ou dans la salle commune.

Et visiblement, tu avais vu juste, parce que l'air sur le visage de Drago se fit plus sombre. Immédiatement, tu sus quel était le problème, et tu te serras un peu plus contre ton amant en prenant doucement son visage entre tes mains.

\- Hey, ça va aller, okay ? Dis-tu doucement, caressant ses pommettes marquées de tes pouces. On va trouver une solution. On trouve toujours des solutions, ajoutas-tu, et les yeux de Drago eurent l'étincelle que tu aimais tant.

\- Par Merlin, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi, murmura-t-il, et tu eus un léger rire.

\- Tu trouverais des solutions quand même.

Seulement, ton sourire se fana brutalement lorsque tu vis l'heure de la pendule poussiéreuse mais toujours en fonction.

\- Merde, le cours !

* * *

À quatre pattes au-dessus de la cuvette des toilettes, tu vomissais tes tripes depuis trop longtemps à ton goût. Drago te tenait tes cheveux, un air soucieux sur le visage, et lorsque tu te redressas finalement, il t'essuya doucement le coin de la bouche avec un mouchoir.

\- Amour, ça ne peut plus durer, dit-il alors que tu attrapais d'une main tremblante ta brosse à dents pour faire partir l'odeur de ta bouche. Ça va faire deux semaines que tu vomis tous les matins, c'est pas un simple rhume que tu as attrapé.

Pour une fois, tu ne répliquas pas à cela, parce que mince, peut-être que Drago avait raison.

\- Okay, grommelas-tu, je vais aller voir Pomfresh.

\- Non, nous allons y aller, dit Drago en haussant un sourcil, parce que je sais très bien que tu détestes y aller et que tu serais juste allée prendre une potion.

Ah, touché. Tu le foudroyas du regard, mais avec ton visage tout blanc, tu ne ressemblais pas réellement à grand-chose. Aussi, contre ton gré, ton amant t'accompagna jusqu'à l'infirmerie malgré tes protestations.

Ce n'était pas que tu n'aimais pas l'infirmière, mais plutôt que tu détestais les infirmeries. L'odeur de propreté et de malade, très peu pour toi. En tout cas, dès que Drago eut expliqué à Madame Pomfresh quel était ton problème, elle te força à t'asseoir sur un lit en grommelant qu'elle allait chercher une potion.

Drago et toi échangeâtes un regard tendu alors qu'il s'asseyait à tes côtés, passant un bas autour de tes épaules avant d'embrasser ton front.

\- Ça va aller, Amour.

\- J'aime pas l'infirmerie ! Et puis, je suis sûre que c'est rien, juste quelque chose de mauvais que j'ai mangé où -

\- Mademoiselle Grindelwald, veuillez boire ça.

Madame Pomfresh était réapparue comme par magie devant vous et tu échangeas un regard tout de même un peu inquiet avec Drago, et il te serra tendrement l'épaule alors que tu récupérais la potion.

Tu l'avalas d'un trait, tentant d'oublier son goût horrible, et rendis le verre vide à l'infirmière.

\- Et maintenant ? Demandas-tu, avant de te rendre compte que tu brillais. C'est quoi, ça ? Demandas-tu, définitivement inquiète.

\- Ça, ça veut dire que vous êtes enceinte, Némésis, répondit Pomfresh.

Pendant un instant, l'information n'atteint même pas ton cerveau, puis finalement, tu réussis à gargouiller un « quoi ? » pas très très ferme.

\- Enceinte, répéta l'infirmière patiemment.

Et merde, c'était pas prévu, ça ! Tu regardas d'un pair paniqué Drago, et il te serra un peu plus contre lui, avant d'avoir un léger soupir.

\- Et bien, je crois que l'on a plus qu'à aller demander l'asile politique à l'Ordre du Phoenix, parce qu'il n'est pas question que notre enfant naisse avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres dans le coin.


	4. Tom Felton x Fem reader

_Tom Felton x Fem!Reader / Commande Wattpad_

* * *

En général, en France, l'engouement pour les coupes du monde de football, ça arrivait à partir des quarts de finale, si la France était qualifiée. Mais ça, c'était généralement pour les personnes qui ne regardaient pas le foot autrement.

Pour ceux qui en étaient fadas, comme toi… Et bien, la coupe du monde, c'était du début à la fin, même si tu étais à l'autre bout du monde. Ce qui, en l'occurrence, était le cas. Cela faisait pas mal de temps déjà que tu étais à Los Angeles, et au fur et à mesure des mois qui passaient, tu t'étais constituée une belle brochette d'amis à qui tu avais réussi à leur transmettre ta passion pour le football. Toi, ça t'avait pris toute petite, et tu n'avais jamais raté l'occasion de donner un coup de pied dans le ballon, alors tu en étais vraiment heureuse.

Surtout, ce qui te faisait le plus plaisir, c'était que certains de tes amis français étaient venus te rejoindre à Los Angeles pour regarder avec toi la finale de la coupe du monde, France contre Croatie. Et comme on commençait à bien te connaître au pub où tu allais habituellement… Tu avais obtenu que le match passe sur l'écran géant du bar.

Ce qui était génial.

Bilan, vous étiez une petite trentaine réunit dans le pub, à Los Angeles, à regarder la finale, et l'adrénaline courrait dans tes veines, plus forte que n'importe quoi. Lorsque la France avait gagné sa première étoile, en 1998, tu avais cinq ans. Tu ne te rappelais plus de tout avec exactitude, mais tu te souvenais terriblement bien du moment de bonheur qui avait parcouru ta famille cet été-là.

Et tu souhaitais du plus profond de ton cœur que cela arrive une nouvelle fois.

\- Mia, calme-toi, ça va aller !

Emma eut un léger rire, une limonade à la main, et tu fronças légèrement les sourcils, t'apprêtant à répliquer que ce n'était vraiment pas drôle et que c'était ta vie qui était en jeu, là. Seulement, tu vis ses yeux pétillants et le sourire en coin sur ses lèvres, ce qui te fit pousser un petit soupir amusé. Tu connaissais Emma Watson depuis incroyablement longtemps – à vrai dire, tu avais l'impression qu'elle avait toujours été là avec toi. Bien sûr, lorsqu'elle avait passé des années à tourner Harry Potter, il avait été compliqué de caler vos emplois du temps pour vous voir, mais vous aviez réussi à rester en lien, et la distance n'avait fait que renforcer votre amitié.

Et c'était pourquoi elle était là, aujourd'hui, à regarder avec toi et le reste de tes amis, cette foutue finale qui pour l'instant était vide de buts. Certes, le premier quart d'heure à peine fini d'être joué, mais quand même…

\- Au fait, fit Emma, attrapant l'épaule de quelqu'un qui passait à côté de vous, je te présente Tom ! Tom, voici Mia, tu sais, je t'en parlais souvent !

Tu haussas un sourcil, regardant l'homme avec interrogation.

\- Tom… Felton ? Fis-tu après avoir cherché un instant dans ta mémoire, et le blond hocha la tête. - C'est ça !

Tu répondis au sourire de Tom, lui serrant tranquillement la main, avant que ton attention soit brutalement accaparée sur l'écran. Trois secondes plus tard étais en train d'étouffer Tom et Emma parce que la France avait enfin ouvert le score, et que merde, tu le sentais bien, ce match !

En tout cas, ton enthousiasme et celui des Français présents se propagea rapidement au reste du bar, et même les Américains se prirent au jeu. Autant dire que lorsque le match se finit avec la victoire de ton pays, ce fut un « on est les champions » à l'accent très américain qui se fit entendre, alors que tu claquais tes économies pour payer une tournée générale, parce que bon sang vous étiez les foutus champions du monde, et tant pis si à Los Angeles il était seulement dix heures du matin !

* * *

Mais si ce jour de finale, tu avais gagné autre chose, tu ne t'en rendis pas compte tout de suite. En fait, pour être totalement honnête, tu mis plusieurs semaines à t'en rendre compte.

À la base, c'était juste quelques messages, par-ci par-là. Rien que quelques messages. Puis, ces messages devinrent journaliers, et des appels arrivèrent ensuite. Cours au début, juste pour raconter une petite anecdote trop longue à mettre par écrit, puis les appels furent plus longs, pour parler de tout et de rien, sans pour autant remplacer les messages.

Puis, lorsque tu réussis à caler un créneau pour que vous puissiez vous voir, ton cœur eut un petit soubresaut dans ta poitrine lorsque tu croisas ses yeux. Et lorsqu'il te serra dans ses bras pour la première fois depuis la coupe du monde, deux mois plus tôt… Ton cœur manqua de chavirer complètement.

Mais mince, le regard de Tom, ses gestes, sa manière d'être… Sans t'en rendre compte, tu étais tombée totalement en amour pour lui. Complètement. Et le pire, c'était que tu ne l'avais absolument pas vu venir. C'était simplement que le feeling passait tellement bien entre vous deux, comme si vous étiez en permanence sur la même longueur d'onde.

Et lorsque ce n'était pas le cas… Et bien, tu adorais écouter Tom défendre passionnément ses points de vue. Dans ces moments-là, il y avait une lueur qui s'allumait au fond de ses yeux, et cela remuait ton estomac d'une manière qui devait être proscrite.

En tout cas, petit à petit, vos rendez-vous prirent des allures de rencard. Des rencards discrets, parce que Tom était juste un tout petit peu connu – pas que tu n'étais pas habituée à ça avec Emma, mais quand même. Vous alliez au cinéma, au restaurant, parfois faire des ballades, restiez tranquillement chez l'un ou l'autre pour regarder un match de football, qu'il soit américain ou non, bref, c'étaient des rendez-vous aux allures de rencards.

Ce qui fit que lorsque Tom t'invita chez lui, en hiver, tu ne tiquas pas immédiatement sur la date. Ce fut seulement le matin même que tu te rendis compte que c'était le quatorze.

Le quatorze février.

Et que cela devait être la raison de la tension dans la voix de Tom lorsqu'il t'avait appelé, avant-hier ; et pourquoi il avait paru soulagé quand tu avais accepté. C'était un rencard, mais un vrai de vrai. Un rencard à la Saint-Valentin, un rencard pour les couples. Et Tom le voulait avec toi.

Dieu.

Tu avais passé la journée à stresser, à appeler Emma pour lui dire ce qu'il se passait et à quel point tu ne savais pas quoi faire ni quoi amener ni comment t'habiller. Vraiment, tu avais passé la journée à te ronger les ongles… Et tout ça pour rien.

Pour rien du tout, parce que lorsque tu arrivas chez lui, le soir, ce fut juste naturel qu'il t'embrasse, tout comme ta réaction de te couler contre son torse fut naturelle.

Tout comme vos « je t'aime » furent naturels.

Oui, tout fut naturel, et rien ne changea entre vous. Du moins, il y avait les baisers et le sexe en plus, mais sinon, rien n'avait changé, tout simplement parce que vous aviez déjà une relation de couple. C'était juste que tu ne t'en étais pas rendue compte.

Un jour, Tom t'avait dit en riant que Emma s'en était rendue compte avant vous, et lorsque tu avais demandé à celle-ci pourquoi elle n'avait rien dit, Emma avait éclaté de rire en disant que c'était bien trop drôle de vous voir vous faire les yeux doux en permanence sans que vous ne le remarquiez.

Ce que cette fille pouvait être fourbe, quand elle le voulait – et c'était un peu pour ça que tu l'aimais bien aussi, quand même.

Tu n'aurais pas du tout fait la même chose à sa place.

Pas du tout.

…

Okay, juste un peu.

* * *

Mais un des problèmes, lorsque l'on côtoie des célébrités, c'est que tout finit un jour par se savoir. Et en l'occurrence, des rumeurs avaient commencé à fuser sur Tom, disant qu'il avait « une mystérieuse petite amie », et que paraîtrait-il, « celle-ci était une Française inconnue ».

Lorsque Emma – parce que Emma savait toujours tout avant tout le monde, en fait -, vous l'avait signalé, Tom et toi aviez eut un moment de… blanc. Vous vous connaissiez depuis presque un an, maintenant, et quasiment six mois que vous étiez ensemble. Ce n'était pas tant que ça, mais c'était déjà ça ; et pour toi comme pour Tom, vivre sans l'autre était devenu quelque peu… Compliqué.

Voire impossible. Vive les forfaits de téléphone internationaux.

En tout cas, le fait était que tu ne t'imaginais plus vivre sans lui, et faire attention à vos faits et gestes devenait de plus en plus lourd. Alors, lorsqu'un joli jour de juillet, Tom te demanda si tu étais d'accord pour officialiser vos six mois de relation dans un restaurant, sans vous cacher…

Et bien, tu répondis oui, sans hésiter.

Et ce fut la meilleure décision de ta vie.


End file.
